Ice Cream Truck
by kitfallen
Summary: Axel hears the siren’s call of childhood, because who can resist the tinkling song of the ice cream truck? [AkuRoku][kid!Axel and kid!Roxas][oneshot]


**Ice Cream Truck**

* * *

**Summary**: _Axel hears the siren's call of childhood, because who can resist the tinkling song of the ice cream truck?_ AkuRoku with children!Axel and Roxas 

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Still don't own it.

**Dedication**: For Tara, who's awesome for dragging me along to concerts where I get the coolest ideas for stories.

* * *

With a yawn and a full body stretch- not unlike a cat- Axel rose from his too-small bed. Green eyes slowly focused on the blinking blue numbers of his bedside clock and a sputter of curses followed. 

"Axe. Mom's gonna kill you if she hears what you just saaaaid!" Axel's eyes snapped to his older brother, Reno, whom was standing in his doorway, draping himself across the space as if he owned it with a grin to match the Cheshire cat's.

The younger of the two only missed a half-beat before replying "And if someone tattles off on what I just said, then that someone will have their butt spanked once mom finds out what really happened at noon on Friday."

A look of horror flashed over Reno's face for a moment, allowing his smile to die before he quickly resurrected it and hide his expression, "Fine, but I'm not going to bother to take you to the movies then." With a flick of his fingers, the older redhead sauntered out of the room.

Axel rolled his eyes, muttering to himself, "Already too late to go anyway…" He followed his brother in a dazed, half-asleep state down the stairs to the kitchen table. Hopping up on the chair, he poured himself a bowl of mixed cereal and stole the last of the milk for himself.

His younger sister, Kairi, had wandered in by now, distracted from her Saturday morning cartoons enough to come annoy her _dearest _brothers for a bit.

"Hi-ya Axie."

"Yo, Squirt."

The little redheaded girl scrambled up on to a chair and peered at Axel's concoction that he claimed was breakfast. "You know… mom said you weren't su'pose'ta eat that much sugar anymore…"

Axel rolled his eyes. It was always a battle of the blackmails at his household. "If you tell on me, I'll tell little Sora-kins that you like him."

Kairi's eyes grew large as she peered at him from across the table. "You wouldn't!" She hissed with obvious worry written across her face. Suddenly then her expression slipped into a cat-like grin. "Then I'd hav'ta tell wittle Roxie that you like him too!"

Axel propped his chin up on his arm, not allowing surprise to show on his face, this DID happen every morning, after all. "You really want Sora AND Riku to know about your crushes on them then?"

She deflated then, she always did. The little girl knit her brows together and pouted at him, before scrambling down from the chair, suddenly squawking about some show or another she was missing.

Reno was busy chugging down milk straight from the carton when Axel turned his glaze back on him. Axel rolled his eyes and went back to shoving marsh-mallow-y-goodness down his throat. His older brother nearly dunked his head straight into the milk as he ruffled Axel's naturally spikey red hair. "Seeya firebrain."

"Catchya later gogglehead." Axel retorted, watching his older brother leave to meet up with some of his friends, who called themselves the "Turks" (another thing mom wasn't to know about, since it sounded gang-like).

Axel was busy lamenting the fact he'd missed going with Demyx to that awesome new movie called 358/2 Days. If only he had woken up earlier, then he would be sitting in the theater now, watching his hero: Alex Fireflurries… Anyway, the redhead was busy lamenting when a certain song caught his ear.

Now, this was no ordinary song, for no other song had the power to make Axel spring from his chair, and bolt to the door, only to remember something and dart back to pull a few dollars out of a bag that sat on the countertop, then race off again.

As every child will know (or child at heart) the only song that could do this was the siren's call of the Ice Cream Truck.

Already children were pouring out of the nearby houses, running as fast as their pudgy legs could carry them. Thankfully Axel was lanky for his age and his slightly longer legs ensured him a spot near the front of the growing line.

As soon as his turn came, Axel slammed down the few dollars and demanded his prize, "A coco-cherry sea-salt double." The man stared at the redhead for a moment, and Axel frowned, suddenly remembering his manners, "Uh… please?"

"Sure, little dude… whatever." The black and silver striped haired teen reached around his co-worker, putting the money in a box and grabbing the fore-mentioned ice cream.

"CHILDREN OF DARKNESS," Xigbar rolled his unhidden eye and gave the little spikey redhead his treat, wincing as his co-worker, Xemnas, continued his speech, "Hand me your money and in return you shall receive frozen treats- OF DARKNESS!"

Axel stared at the two men for a moment before shuffling off to the side to enjoy his treat. Slowly unwrapping, careful not to lose any of the chocolate sprinkles on top of the double sticked popsicle, Axel tossed the wrapper to the side then, for he had no understanding of pollution at such an age and did not know how he'd just suffered three baby birds to their deaths by that one little innocent wrapper.

Savoring his first lick, green eyes rolled back in pleasure at the salty, sugary, chocolate-sprinkled, cherry-flavored goodness that was his chosen ice cream.

"What do you mean you're already sold out?!" A shriek broke through Axel's pleasure coma. When the redhead turned to find just who was daring enough to upset the natural balance of the Ice Cream Truck's Stop, he found himself forgiving the little blonde already.

Roxas was just too adorable to stay mad at, and nearly as good to look at as the ice cream was to eat, or so Axel thought.

"Sorry little dude, we're out of sea-salt ice cream already. Ya should have come earlier, yanno? It does empty out real fast in this neighborhood." Xigbar shrugged.

"Child of darkness, DO NOT WORRY, we shall regain our ability to sell this so-called," Xemnas included air quotes for those unsure, "'delicious ice cream' AGAIN! TOMORROW! KINGDOM HEARTS Ice Cream will help us REGAIN our 'delicious ice cream'," The silver haired man gestured out at the sky, while Xigbar just edged away from his co-worker, vowing never to work this route again.

"It's not the same…" Roxas muttered as he stared at the ground. And with a heavy sigh, the short blonde turned away from the ice cream truck. His large blue eyes were half lidded with defeat, his golden brows knit in slight anger, and his mouth pulled into a soft pout.

Sora, Roxas's little brother, patted the blonde's arm, nibbling on his own popsicle, but still upset for the sake of his older brother.

Axel's emerald eyes shifted from Roxas to his coco-cherry sea-salt double ice cream popsicle, then back. The redhead sighed, he'd have to give up the double pleasure of having two whole popsicles to himself today. Snapping the popsicles apart, Axel stuck the one he'd already licked into his mouth and wandered over to the ocean-eyed blonde, sticking the other half of his popsicle into Roxas's face.

At first, Axel didn't understand the snickers he heard from Sora and Roxas's friends. It took Roxas's beet-red face as the blonde took the popsicle, to get Axel to glance down. Then did he understand with a full-body blush, he had forgotten to finish getting dressed this morning and was standing in the street, for the entire world to see, in his batman underpants.

* * *

"_I thought I heard you laughing, a couple blocks away_

_It hit me like a xylophone siren ringing down Main Street_

_You're the flavor of the week_

_So I start digging for quarters in my pocket_

_To try and catch you before you round the block_

_'Cause whenever you come around, I always lose my head_

_You're an ice cream truck and I'm six years old again,_

_Running down the street in my batman underpants,_

_I pray to god I've got enough change in my hand._

_You're an ice cream truck and I'm six years old again,_

_Running down the street in my batman underpants,_

_Oh I'm six years old again_

_I finally catch up panting and I go to show you what I've got_

_But it's just my luck,_

_'Cause there's a dozen other boys and they're snickering back at me_

_Well what the hell's so funny?_

_And it is then that I see my blunder,_

_As I realize I'm just a fool in my underwear._

_Standing in front of my icy-cool crush,_

_You're an ice cream truck and I'm six years old again,_

_Running down the street in my batman underpants,_

_I pray to god I've got enough change in my hand._

_You're an ice cream truck and I'm six years old again,_

_Oh show me how you twist, just like this,_

_Go ahead and show me how you twist_

_Well I wanna go down the list and lick_

_Every possible flavor that you've got in your bag of tricks_

_Even if it takes a pounding headache._

_You're an ice cream truck and I'm six years old again,_

_Running down the street in my batman underpants,_

_I pray to god I've got enough change in my hand._

_You're an ice cream truck and I'm six years old again,_

_An ice cream truck and I'm six years old again,_

_An ice cream truck and I'm six years old again_

_Running down the street in my batman underpants_

_I pray to god I've got enough change in my hand_

_You're an ice cream truck and I'm six years old again._"

-"Ice Cream Truck" by Lucas Carpenter

* * *

**A/N**: My friend, Tara, dragged me to a concert where Lucas Carpenter and some other guy (who wasn't as good but was apparently more popular) were playing. I nearly squealed when I heard this song for the first time and promptly vowed to buy a cd, which I managed to get signed by him too. If you don't know who Lucas is (and you probably don't) I suggest to google him and watch some of his stuff on youtube... 'cause just listening doesn't do him justice. He really is quite hilarious and awesome. And kudos to Tara for dragging me along. 


End file.
